


Черная Омега

by Jasherk



Series: Яша Зимний Солдат [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Discussing kinky sexual content, Drama, Falling In Love, M/M, Sex Talk, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Яша считает, что стал жирным.И поэтому Стив больше его не хочет





	Черная Омега

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моей замечательной подруге LuckyMary

Стив больше не хотел его.

Пора было, наверно, уже быть мужиком, и признать это.

Стив его больше не хотел.

Как бык в загоне, шумно выдохнув носом, Яша провел ладонью по запотевшему зеркалу в ванной. Из мокрого стекла на него смотрело расплывающееся заросшее лицо.

"Конечно, - серые глаза отражения блеснули на него осуждающе и мрачно, - нажрал ряху, щеки на плечах лежат, и еще чему-то удивляется".

Яша с тоской посмотрел вниз на свое тело. Что ж, пожалуй, и правда, он бы сейчас не влез в свою старую форму даже если б застегнул все ремни в последние дырки. Никогда в своей жизни он не питался так много, так разнообразно и вкусно, как со Стивом. Наверно, впервые в жизни он ел досыта, а он ведь раньше и не понимал, что постоянно был голоден. Конечно, он ежедневно заставлял себя проделывать комплекс упражнений для всех групп мышц, отжиматься, делать растяжки, качать пресс. Если быть до конца честным, он требовал с себя в щадящем режиме, не стремился работать так, чтобы сил не оставалось подняться с пола. Филонил.

Так что, стоило признать, он поправился. Но не разжирел же?

Не настолько ведь, чтобы Стив больше не хотел его?

Яша снова вгляделся в зеркало. В путанной мокрой шевелюре предательски переблескивали седые волоски. Этого еще не хватало.

Покраситься? С их обонянием запах краски мгновенно выдаст его. Они часами проветривали квартиру после визитов Наташки. Странно, что она сама могла переносить крепкий химический запах краски. Возможно, удаление матки фатально сказалось и на способности вдов воспринимать запахи...

Яша выдрал пару волосков и вдруг поймал себя на том, что грызет губу.

В квартире Стива не было фотографий его погибшей пары. Вряд ли это было сделано из заботы о чувствах Яши (да и какое право он имел ревновать к законной истинной паре Стива?). Вероятнее всего, Стив просто не нуждался в напоминаниях, как тот выглядит. Все равно его альбомы были переполнены лицом Баки, его фигурой, глазами, руками, его улыбкой, чувственным изгибом его губ, сжимающих сигарету...

Яша отлично изучил его по этим рисункам, когда Стива отсутствовал дома.

Хотя и фотографии из Смитсоновского музея он хорошо помнил.

Теперь, спустя почти два года с тех пор, как он побывал на той выставке, казалось немыслимым, как он мог поверить в то, что правда мог оказаться тем смазливым тонким омегой из прошлого Стива. Таким искренне счастливым рядом с ним, и горько опустошенным, фальшиво самоуверенным без него.

Как он мог поверить, что он - Баки?

Просто Стив всегда говорил так убедительно. Было сложно ему не верить.

Стив был потрясающим.

Вот только он больше не хотел его.

Яша задумчиво поскреб щетину на шее и снова неодобрительно посмотрел на себя в зеркале.

На всех рисунках Стива Баки всегда был чисто выбрит, волосы уложены и напомажены, как у куклы. Даже в простой рабочей одежде он смотрелся щеголем, омегой, знающим о своей привлекательности, любующимся собой.

Даже после спасения Стивом из Аззано, явно уже подтачиваемый изнутри войной и пережитым пленом, он все равно следил за собой, прихорашивался.

Стремился быть красивым для Стива.

Брился...

Яша поджал губы, решительно намылил щеки и подбородок и взял бритву Стива.

Не то, чтобы он совсем уж прямо не брился. Иначе он бы бородой уже зарос до груди, просто не видел смысла делать это каждый день. Да и через день, да и через два тоже.

Стив тоже отпустил бороду в последнее время. И Яше даже нравилось это.

Стив.

Ему все шло.

Хотя сам Зимний никогда раньше не находил альф его типа: светлокожих, светловолосых, голубоглазых - особенно привлекательными, он не мог не признать, Стив был хорош собой. Не его вина, что Яша с юных лет всегда тяготел к смуглым, черноволосым, жаркоглазым. И чтобы в имени обязательно каталось “ррррр”, чтоб можно было мурлыкать это имя во время секса, сжигая себя в жестокой и слепой страсти.

У Стива в имени не было ни одной буквы “р”. И даже две такие буквы в фамилии не разрешали проблемы.

А еще Стив был оглушительно, почти устрашающе, беспощадно хорошим. Правильным парнем. Примером, не только на агитплакатах, и в жизни тоже… Яша никогда раньше не выбирал таких парней. Всегда тянуло к подонкам. За что он и платил в итоге. Раз за разом.

Когда он ополоснул лицо и снова взглянул в зеркало, реальность оказалась к нему сурова. Без привычной тени щетины щеки еще радостнее зарозовели, еще бесстыднее раздались в стороны.

Господи, да у него вообще ничего общего не было с Баки!

Конечно, Стив больше не хотел его.

Яша с укором глянул вниз на свое тело. Отожравшееся чудовище. Еще и волосатое.

Поставив правую ногу на бортик ванны, он решительно намылил ее сверху донизу и принялся брить.

Густые завитки с хлопьями мыльной пены шлепались на дно ванны и утекали в слив, позорно забивая его.

Стив не прикасался к нему уже больше месяца.

Вообще не прикасался к нему с последней Яшиной течки. И пусть в первые несколько суток Яша уже почти ожидал этого, был благодарен Стиву за передышку и возможность прийти в себя после вязки. А потом еще какое-то время списывал отсутствие секса на различные обстоятельства, занятость Стива, его усталость...

"Обыденность и быт способны свести на нет даже самое сильное физическое влечение и страсть" - прочел Яша, напечатав в строке поиска в своем телефоне: "Мой альфа больше не ебет меня. Почему?"

А дальше шло много статей с советами на тему того, как можно добавить перчику в семейную жизнь, потерявшую остроту.

Яша прочел их очень внимательно, мысленно систематизируя, выбраковываю большую часть, как полную ебанину, и беря на вооружение то, что реально могло бы пригодиться.

Могло заново привлечь к нему альфу.

Разнообразить их половую жизнь. Добавить остроты.

Тем более, что часть из этого он, кажется, уже даже пробовал когда-то с другими.

Он был готов снова пойти на это, лишь бы Стив его опять захотел.

Хотя начать, пожалуй, стоило с менее радикальных вещей.

Закончив тщательно брить левую ногу и не снимая ее с бортика ванной, Яша хладнокровно намылил себе пах...

Из ванной он вышел, закутавшись в халат, потому что специалисты в своих статьях неоднократно упоминали о том, что знакомое обнаженное тело со временем начинает вызывать все меньше интереса, но эту проблему не так сложно решить, если стратегически использовать ресурсы частично прикрывающей его одежды.

Стив сидел в кровати, опираясь спиной об изголовье и читал книгу.

Яше нечего было бояться. Поза Стива была расслабленной и спокойной. Одна сильная рука осторожно сжимала старую книгу в мягкой обложке, вторая - мирно лежала на одеяле.

И, господи боже мой, это был его Стив. Его пара, так или иначе. И Яша шел соблазнять его. Хотя и знал, точно знал теперь, был уверен, что Стив не отдаст его, даже если охладел окончательно. Стив не бросит его. Даже если больше никогда не захочет. Позволит ему жить в этом доме.

Хотя бы до тех пор пока не выберет другого омегу.

Да и после… Яша не станет сам создавать им проблем, если тот другой омега не поставит целью изжить его.

Альфа всегда слушает только того омегу, которого трахает.

\- Ты так долго был в ванной, - Стив поднял глаза от книги. - С тобой все в порядке, Яша?

Яша отрывисто кивнул, обходя кровать, чтобы остановиться со стороны Стива.

\- Ты побрился.

\- Тебе нравится?

Стив отложил книгу в сторону, спустил ноги с кровати и внимательно посмотрел на его лицо (Яша послушно покрутил в разные стороны головой, задрал подбородок, демонстрируя безволосую шею). Спросил с нажимом:

\- Нравится, Стив?

\- Пока не знаю. Так непривычно.

Стив всегда был с ним честен.

Яша сглотнул, но решительно шагнул ближе. Он давно и крепко усвоил, что атака - лучший из способов защиты. Если лицо не сработало, у него оставались в запасе еще козыри.

Улыбнувшись, как можно более естественно, и склонив голову к плечу (статьи советовали улыбаться и флиртовать, как можно больше), Яша взял левую руку Стива за запястье.

\- Я побрил не только лицо, - угрожающе сказал он и притянул руку Стива себе в пах.

И был крут: не дернулся и даже не выдохнул резко, ощутив чужие пальцы на своих гениталиях.

_\- Слушай, мне нереально надоело возиться с его мудями после каждой разморозки. Давай - чик-чик - и все будет аккуратно? Он же омега. Никто даже и не заметит, что где-то убыло._

_\- Даже не вздумай! А тестостерон ты ему потом откуда брать будешь?_

Голос Стива вырвал его из накатившей вдруг мути, вернул в сегодня, в сейчас. Его пальцы касались уверенно, но не жестоко.

\- Яша, зачем?

 

\- Чтобы тебя удивить, - честно признал Яша. – Привнести новые впечатления. Чтобы ты опять меня захотел.

Открытое лицо Стива вдруг сделалось таким сложным. Почти нечитаемым для Яши, привыкшего считать, что хорошо разбирается в людях. Сильные пальцы Стива ласково погладили его по внутренней стороне бедра.

\- Яша, ты не совсем правильно понял… - начал Стив, и Яша _(трусливый, трусливый жалкий омега_ ) испугался.

\- Это еще не все, - поспешно перебил он Стива, крепче сжимая его запястье, чтобы он не вздумал убрать руку. – Это в общем сущая мелочь. Есть еще масса всяких интересных вещей, которые мы можем делать в постели. Как, например… разные предметы, хм, секс-игрушки, - Яша сглотнул. Вот какого черта он в первую очередь вспомнил именно это? После кучи чисток, сопровождавших его выкидыши, он терпеть не мог, когда ему внутрь совали постороннюю хрень, но чтобы вернуть Стива он же сможет капельку потерпеть? Ясное дело, сможет. Яша снова заставил себя улыбнуться. – Я не очень уверен, как это работает, но, думаю, сам процесс, чисто ассоциативно, может провоцировать возбуждение у альф.

\- Яша, я не считаю, что нам это нужно, - мягко ответил ему Стив и попытался-таки убрать свою руку.

\- Связывание! Наручники. Кляп, - торопливо выдохнул Яша. – Тебе же не нравилось, каким я бываю громким. Это решаемо. Мы можем так сделать. Я уже это проходил.

Стив нахмурился, и вот теперь выражение его лица прочесть не составляло труда: Стив злился.

\- Хлыст. Кнут. Ремень! – наугад предложил Яша. – Это тоже практикуется в сексе. Клянусь тебе, я не вру.

\- И как это может быть связано? – холодным голосом спросил Стив и все-таки освободил свою руку.

\- Мышцы. Мышцы спины и ягодицы напрягаются от ударов, - судорожно предположил Яша, припоминая просмотренные им видео. – Это довольно красиво.

\- Яша, - Стив медленно выдохнул и сжал двумя пальцами переносицу, потом посмотрел ему прямо в лицо. – Когда ты запомнишь? Я не ударю тебя.

\- Я помню. Я могу ударить себя сам. Не хлыстом, конечно, но существуют техники.

Стив только отрицательно помотал головой.

Яша понял, что слишком быстро дышит и скользнул перед Стивом на колени.

_Безмозглая шлюха._

\- Я могу говорить про себя всякие гадости, - предложил он. – Тебе даже самому не придется оскорблять меня. Я помню примерно, что альфам обычно нравилось, чтобы я говорил. А если будут какие-то особые пожелания, напиши их мне на бумажке, я выучу. Мне главное понять, что именно тебя заводит, Стив. А дальше я разберусь сам. Черная Омега, помнишь? Созданный, чтобы соблазнять. – Яша прижался щекой к ноге Стива.

\- Яша, с чего ты взял, что я тебя не хочу? - вдруг спросил тот, но Яша не мог сейчас ответить ему. Он должен был… должен был сначала сказать.

\- Есть еще и другие вещи, - гладя ладонью бедро Стива, шепнул он. Яша не хотел даже вспоминать о них, но если нужно… – Я знаю, ты хороший, ты не из тех, кому нравится причинять боль. С тобой мне это может даже понравиться. Стив, послушай. Пары практикуют подобные вещи веками, это совершенно естественно, не злись на меня, - Яша коротко поцеловал Стива чуть выше колена, собрал волю в кулак и решил начать с фистинга.

Ведь никогда не знаешь, на что именно альфа может клюнуть.

Стив не дал ему перечислить и половины возможных вариантов.

Несмотря на то, что Яша его попросил, с каждым словом, он будто закипал все больше и больше, и, в конце концов, просто схватил Яшу за плечи и не терпящим возражений тоном приказал:

\- Замолчи. Яша, хватит. Замолчи.

Яша замолчал. Руки Стива сжимались у него на плечах так сильно, что это ощущала даже бионика.

\- Хватит. Иди сюда, иди в постель, - распорядился Стив и буквально через себя затащил Яшу на кровать. Тот послушно расслабился. Ему нравилось то, каким сильным был Стив. По факту не всякому альфе удавалось таскать его как котенка. А это было по-своему приятно.

Стив наклонился над ним, навис сверху, опираясь на руки.

\- Яша, я тебя понял, - просто и однозначно сказал он, снова глядя Яше прямо в глаза. – Больше не поднимай эту тему. Пожалуйста.

Приказам Стива, сформулированным, как просьбы, никогда даже мысли не возникало не подчиниться.

Яша просто кивнул.

И тогда Стив наклонился еще ниже и поцеловал его в губы. Нежно, властно и глубоко. И Яша сам не заметил, как обвил его шею руками, вцепился в своего альфу, испуганно и жалко. Но ему было наплевать. Стив целовал прямо в душу. Будто сминая губами губы и засовывая внутрь язык, можно было пообещать этим защиту и ласку. Навсегда. На всю жизнь.

Яша тихо застонал в поцелуй и застыл. Стив просил его молчать, но это же были не слова. Не слова не считаются, ведь правда?

\- Хороший. Хороший мой. Мой хороший, - прошептал ему в щеку и шею Стив, скользя губами по его коже. – Все в порядке. Я с тобой. Ничего не бойся. Не бойся со мной ничего. Я никогда не причиню тебе зла.

Яша только снова застонал, чувствуя, как Стив ласкает губами свою метку. Лижет шею, ключицы и плечи, снова возвращается к шее, к губам. Целует Яше лицо, его закрытые глаза, его щеки. Правая рука уверенно, ровно гладила его поверх махровой ткани халата.

\- Маленький мой, мой хороший, - повторял ему Стив между поцелуями, и Яше больше всего хотелось верить ему. Его гладили, его целовали, ему говорили нежности. Стив был во всем невозможным. Нереальным, таким, каких не бывает на самом деле.

И это длилось, длилось и длилось, пока Яша не заскулил, ерзая на покрывале под Стивом, пытаясь раздвинуть для него ноги. Стив не пустил, сжимая его бедра своими, практически ложась на него сверху.

\- Яшенька, Яша, - нежно прошептал Стив, спуская халат с его плечей, раскрывая его, как подарок. Уже привычно обнюхал шею, складки возле подмышек, ткнулся носом в солнечное сплетение, сминая руками грудные мышцы, поглаживая пальцами соски. Легко и умело, так что Яша невольно закусил губу, застонал и прогнулся ему навстречу.

\- Яша. Мой. Мой хороший, - успокоил его Стив и накрыл губами левый сосок. Яша заскулил, обеими руками обхватил голову Стива, крепче прижимая ее к себе, прижался пахом к паху над ним, откровенно ликуя от ощущения знакомо набухшей тяжести между ног Стива. Тот возбуждался, лаская его тело. Уже пах желанием. Сквозь ткань домашних штанов его член однозначно давил на собственный возбужденный член Яши. Такой горячий, тяжелый, приятный, неотвратимый.

\- Да, да, Стив, пожалуйста, - попросил он, боясь поверить, что Стив может хотеть его просто так, без всяких условий.

\- Тише, маленький мой, мой хороший, - Стив не глядя развязал пояс халата, сдвинулся вниз, позволяя раскинуть наконец ноги, и, распрямившись над Яшей, посмотрел на него.

На всего целиком. С бритыми ногами и пахом, со стоящим блядским членом, одновременно мягким и напрягшимся от желания животом, потемневшими сосками, открытым безволосым подбородком и щеками. Пылающими от стыда и желания.

_Ни у одного омеги нету чувства стыда._

Не выдержав, Яша закрыл лицо предплечьем левой руки.

Черт, да что он творил? Стив такое не любит. Надо было убрать руку, не дожидаясь, пока Стив скажет ему это сделать. Убрать самому. Посмотреть на него в ответ. В конце концов, он все еще считался парой Стива. В документах Яши стояла его фамилия. Какого черта? Он имел право. Имел право посмотреть на Стива, не отводя глаз. Посмотреть, как на что-то свое. Хотя бы сейчас. Сейчас, когда Стив хотел его.

Сильные пальцы ласково прошлись по его бокам. Руки Стива опустились сверху на его бедра удерживая их разведенными в стороны, и Яшу как током ударило.

Наверное, не стоило до сих пор так нервно реагировать на минет? Но… он не ожидал, какой чувствительной окажется бритая кожа в паху. А Стив лизнул ему яйца. Еще и еще раз. Приник в поцелуе, а потом лизнул дурацкое беззащитное место, где его нога присоединялась к телу с внутренней стороны бедра.

Яша часто задышал ртом, чтобы не завыть от остроты ощущений, вцепился в покрывало, не смея обхватить Стива за затылок, и не в силах сдавить ему голову ляжками, так однозначно Роджерс удерживал его ноги.

\- Пожалуй, мне нравится, - заметил Стив, подняв лицо и просияв на него улыбкой. - Гладкий, приятный. Только чесаться, наверняка, будет, когда начнешь обрастать обратно.

\- Я могу бриться для тебя ежедневно, если тебе нравится, - ответил Яша и все же не удержался - застонал, когда Стив всосал его член.

Черт, ему стоило поучиться у своего альфы тому, как брать в рот. Стив делал это так же творчески, целеустремленно и вдохновенно, как и все, за что брался. Яшу так повело от его ласк, что он едва разобрал, что Стив спрашивает его:

\- Ты меня или я тебя? Как ты хочешь?

\- Я, в общем, подготовился… для тебя. Не переводить же смазку за так, - негромко пробурчал Яша, но, посмотрев в лицо Стиву, добавил: - И я хочу, чтобы ты меня.

Стив кивнул, не заставляя просить себя дважды, оперативно смазал себя и, повернув Яшу на бок, вытянулся вдоль его спины, надежно прижавшись сзади. Подхватил Яшину ногу под колено, раскрывая его для себя, и одним уверенным плавным движением вошел в него сзади.

\- Мое солнышко, мой хороший, - коснулось его шеи влажное дыхание, пока Яша дрожал всем телом, раскрытый и пронзенный внутри телом своего альфы. - Тише, тише, не волнуйся, я подожду, я не двигаюсь.

\- Все в порядке, Стив, - как можно спокойнее ответил Яша и выдохнул. - Все хорошо. Я просто рад снова чувствовать тебя… в себе.

_Я так счастлив._

Стив негромко зарычал ему в затылок и на пробу толкнулся внутрь. И Яша расслабился под ним, обмякая. Только обхватил обеими руками и притянул на себя свою подушку и одеяло. Зарылся в них лицом и головой, чтобы Стиву совсем уж ничего не мешало получать удовольствие. Если бы можно было еще спрятать железную руку, но Стив, как назло, уложил его на правый бок, так что незаметно спрятать бионику от глаз не представлялось возможным. Яша отвернулся по максимуму, пряча лицо. И вот теперь, когда все было, как только могло быть, хорошо, Стив вдруг замер и снял с его головы подушку.

\- Яша, что не так, объясни мне? Я не злюсь на тебя. Мы оба хотим друг друга. Зачем ты прячешься от меня? Что не так?

\- Все отлично, Стив. Все прекрасно. Пожалуйста, только не останавливайся, - не понимая, в чем опять облажался, запаниковал Яша, крепче стиснул одеяло, потом, наоборот, отпихнул его, заподозрив, что проблема может быть в нем. - Я просто не хотел портить тебе удовольствие… - тихо признал он, - своим видом.

Стив на миг прижался лбом сзади к его плечу, шумно выдохнул и высвободился, сев на пятки. Яша замер, стараясь не бояться. Это же был Стив. Стив. Даже если Яша не понимал его, Стив никогда не срывался на нем.

\- Дай подушку, - приказал Стив и, как только Яша послушался, повернул его на спину и поднял его бедра вверх, устраиваясь между ними. Привлек его на себя. И вошел обратно.

Яша растерянно посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Благо ничего не мешало. Белое тело Стива было перед ним как на ладони.

И Яшино перед ним тоже.

\- Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, - прямо сказал Стив. - Мне нравится то, какой ты. - Стив качнул бедрами, двигаясь в нем плавно и нежно, огладил ладонями ноги и бока Яши. - Мне нравится, что ты мой.

“Я не похож”, - хотел упрекнуть его в нечестности Яша, но Стив так гладил его внутри и снаружи, и так смотрел на него, что Яша не посмел тащить в этот миг скелеты. Он только судорожно облизнул губы, стараясь не хныкать и не стонать от неотвратимо сладко нарастающего внутри удовольствия. Сейчас у него было это. У него был Стив. У него был удивительный человек, удивительный альфа Стив, который смотрел на него так тепло и нежно, который трахал его так, будто и правда и любил.

Который забрал его из Рафта. И не отдал его обратно.

Который поставил на нем свою метку. И подтвердил ее документами.

Который ни разу не ударил его за все это время. Не ударил и не наказал.

Который (и это до сих пор не укладывалось у Яши в голове) сам предложил усыновить им ребенка, раз уж Яша не мог родить. И упорно боролся за это право против системы.

Стив!

Яша тихо завыл и без единой мысли в голове сам потянулся к Стиву руками, трогая его кожу, его широко расставленные для упора колени, его живот и бока. Стив поймал его руки, переплетая их пальцы и наклонился вперед, опираясь на них, навис над ним, точно зная, что Яша удержит его вес. Что он очень сильный для омеги. И от этой уверенности в помутневшем от желания взгляде Стива, Яша весь прогнулся под ним, крепче сжал ноги у Стива на талии, упираясь в него пятками и без тени стыда принялся подмахивать ему. Бессмысленно и бестолково ликуя от переливающейся между ними упоенной тягучей сладости.

\- Steef. Steef. Steef! - с каждым рывком внутри выдыхал Яша, не в силах отвести глаз от лица Стива.

Никто и никогда не трахал его, как Стив. Всегда спокойный, будто у них было все время мира, всегда уверенный, всегда нежный. Сокрушительный и щедрый на ласку одновременно. Сам Яша каждый раз терял контроль над собой и происходящим, когда был сверху. Он не представлял, какой выдержкой обладал Стив, что не срывался на нем, не рвал и не терзал его, как, вероятно, требовала его природа сверх-супер-альфы.

Он даже смотрел ласково. Даже в такие моменты оставаясь собой. Человеком.

\- Steef. Moy! - всхлипнул Яша, и забился в агонии, оглушенно и дико кончая на себя и на Стива, так ни разу и не прикоснувшись к себе руками. - Оh, boje moy!

И Стив вдавил его всем собой, вмял в постель, впился в губы и принялся ебать так, что Яша совсем растекся под ним, размякший, довольный и счастливый, балансирующий на жарко чувственной грани удовольствия.

Благодарный.

Счастливый.

\- Не бойся, - прохрипел ему в губы Стив вдруг подаваясь назад, чтобы успеть вынуть стремительно вздувающийся узел до того, как он разбухнет настолько, чтобы наглухо запереть член Стива внутри тела Яши. - Все хорошо. Мы успели вовремя.

Без единого слова Яша потянулся к нему, обхватив и сжав узел железной рукой, чтобы дать Стиву необходимое облегчение. Пальцы Стива сдавил поверх его собственных. Еще сильней, еще крепче. Каждый раз удивляя Яшу. Неужели он настолько тесно сжимал Стива, если узел оставался внутри? Неужели это не больно?

Стив зарычал, уткнулся лбом Яше в плечо и содрогнулся всем телом, кончая.

\- Хороший мой, мой хороший, - искренне прошептал Яша, свободной рукой гладя его по мокрой спине. - Мой самый сильный. Самый заботливый. Самый добрый.

Он знал, о чем говорил. Ему было с чем сравнивать.

Не разрывая своей неуклюжей сцепки с бионикой посредине, они повернулись на бок, чтоб металлическая рука не так сильно врезалась в расслабленные мышцы и тихо, мягко поцеловались.

Яша не спрашивал, почему Стив стал иметь его без узла. Стив явно поступал так ради него, желая сделать, как лучше.

Яше было стыдно признать, как он был за это благодарен. За искреннюю попытку Стива поступиться удовольствием, положенным ему от природы, ради Яшиных дурных закидонов. Из-за того, что Яша так и не мог пересилить себя. До сих пор, не головой уже, а телом ждал удара в живот еще в сцепке. Ждал внезапной оглушительной боли в любой момент. Понимал, что Стив никогда так с ним не поступит, но никак не мог отучить себя от этого. Сколько ни повторял себе, что в нормальной жизни альфы не избивают своих омег. Что Стив никогда не ударил бы Баки в такой момент. А теперь Яша занимал его место, и Стив не ударит и его точно так же. Хотя Яша и не был его истинной парой, а просто лживо проник, пробрался в постель к Стиву. Соблазнил, задурил запахом течки, подлая Черная омега.

Иногда Яше казалось: он вот-вот задохнется от густой смеси ожидания боли, страха, презрения и ненависти к себе. Он не имел права наслаждаться ласками и заботой Стива. Ему было не место рядом с ним вообще. Не место, не место! Но в сцепке ему было некуда бежать от себя, и ему оставалось только тонуть в отвращении и жалости к себе.

Как ни странно, нелепая поза с зажатой между ними рукой была настолько неловкой и дурацкой, что просто не оставляла места для подобных дурных мыслей. Рука защищала его, но в сто раз больше его защищала забота Стива.

Яша чуть передвинулся, положил голову на плечо Стиву.

“Спасибо”, - хотел бы сказать он, но лишь молча прижался губами к могучей вкусно пахнущей шее.

“Спасибо за то, что ты существуешь”, - хотел бы сказать он, но просто поцеловал Стива в подбородок. Мягко, но однозначно.

Немногим позже, когда он вернулся из ванной, Стив уже крепко спал. Яша тихо забрался в постель рядом с ним и устроился на боку, не сводя глаз с его лица.

“Черт, Стив, мне нельзя влюбляться в тебя, ты разве не понимаешь? - подумал он и аккуратно поправил на Стиве одеяло. - Мне нельзя влюбляться. Иначе сразу все пойдет по пизде. Стив, я так боюсь… что может быть уже поздно”.

Живая рука сама скользнула под одеяло к Стиву, нашла его руку и их пальцы переплелись, будто бы так было и надо.

Не понимая, не осознавая, что он творит, не решаясь дышать, Яша придвинулся ближе к нему и тихо вытянулся вдоль бока Стива.

Чертова Черная Омега.


End file.
